A game device connected to another game device via a communication network, and has a function (such as a chat function) of exchanging messages with the game device is known. Moreover, there is a game device which distributes information indicating a state of a game currently played by a user (such as a motion image representing the state of play of the game) to another game device. Moreover, a distribution device for distributing a motion image representing a content of play of a game previously played by a user is also known. When a game device receives and displays a motion image distributed by another game device or a distribution device in this way, a user of the game device can browse a content of play of a game by another user. Moreover, there is a game device for enabling participation in a game executed on another game device by transmitting an operation content of a game via a communication network to the game device.